Sonic and Friends: Truth or Dare
by ShinkoDark
Summary: Sonic and his friends (including Eggman) are invited to my amazing game show of Truth or Dare. But they didn't know that something will control their picks of truths or dares. Will they survive this game show, the people's dares and questions, or just tortured by staying here? It' on this of Sonic and his friends: Truth or Dare!
1. Truth or Dare Preview

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic and the others characters. They all belong to the Sonic Team and Sega. This is an inspiration from SonicSong182's Ask the Sonic Heroes' videos. Without further ado, please enjoy this fanfiction.

Truth or Dare Preview

ShinkoDark: Hello, everyone! And welcome to Sonic and his friends: Truth or Dare. I'm your 100% cute host, Shinko! And welcome to our cast of guests: Sonic and his friends, including Eggman.

(Audience Applauses)

Sonic: Hello, my fans! Great to be here!

Shadow: You mean my fans faker.

Silver: Clearly it's my fans.

Sonic and Shadow: Shutup, Silver!

Amy: Give Silver a break will ya! Besides, I'm happy that I'm here with Sonic!

Cream: Me too!

Tails: Me three!

Knuckles: I wonder what's going to happen to us. Is it going to be bad or good?

Rouge: Well, I can't wait to find out.

ShinkoDark: So the rules is the people will have to put their truth or dare questions in the comment box. I will also share this show to other social media so everyone will get to put their questions in the comment section. You guests will have to answer the truth or dare questions from the fans without question. Just. Do. It.

Cream: I'm scared.

Bigs: Me too. I need Froggy to look out for me.

ShinkoDark: But you guests can't choose Truth or Dare this time.

Sonic: What?!

Shadow: That's totally uncool.

Amy: Then how can we say truth or dare?

ShinkoDark: You won't be able to say anything for this show except for answering the questions. Only the WheelDecide do.

Sonic: No!

Silver: Not the wheels again.

Shadow: I'm out of here. Chaos…!

(ShinkoDark grabs a small hammer, which is not a piko piko hammer, and throws it toward the Chaos Emerald out of Shadow's; hurting Shadow's hand in the process.)

Shadow: Ah! What the hell?!

ShinkoDark: Tch tch tch. (Shaking my fore finger side by side.) Nah ah ah, Shadow! You won't be leaving here. Especially all of you, my guests.

Sonic: I have a feeling that she could be a villian.

Tails: As long that is not Eggman.

Eggman: I heard that!

ShinkoDark: Pretty much I know the fans out there knows . If some of them don't, then I have to explain. is a website of created wheels to modify for whether a game, entertainment, and other genres. I use this for the random picking of truth or dare, and the random picking of our guests.

Vector: This is going to turn out badly for us.

ShinkoDark: I know right! Isn't it great?! So, without further ado, put your truth or dare questions in the comment section below. Please fans, you're my only hope.

(Everyone sweat drops)

ShinkoDark: Oh, and I forgot. I will have to count the truth or dare questions in a minimum of 10 every day. So please be patient fans. Your questions will be up soon. ^w^

A/N: I'm going to share this fanfic to Sonic community websites so everyone can also put their truth or dare questions in the comment sections. Thank you for enjoying my preview. Chapter 1 will be up soon after when all of the truth or dare questions are collected. And please follow me in Fanfiction and Google Plus so you can see updates of my fanfics. See ya!


	2. Truth or Dare 1 (Part One)

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic and the other characters. They all belong to the Sonic Team and Sega. This is an inspiration from SonicSong182's Ask the Sonic Heroes' videos. Your questions were picked randomly by WheelDecide, including the characters and Truth or Dare. Without further ado, please enjoy this fanfic.

Truth or Dare 1

Shinko: Hello, everyone! And welcome to Sonic and friends: Truth or Dare show! Yay!

Sonic: I still can't believe that we're trapped by a fan of all people besides Eggman.

Eggman: I can't believe that too, Sonic.

Shinko: Whatever. You should've notice from the get-go. Haha! So without further ado, you know the rules. Only WheelDecide can choose one of you and one of the choices of Truth or Dare. I even set up a third wheel for picking the numbers of the questions.

Vector: Oh great! Now we're prisoners from our free will. (Sarcastically)

Shinko: Now the Truth or Dare will begin. (Clicked the first wheel of Truth or Dare. The wheel picked Truth. To the second wheel, I clicked on it and it picked Storm.)

Storm: Hmm?! The wheel picks me?! I wonder what kind of truth question is there.

Jet: Just so you know Storm, don't get into this crap.

Shinko: (Clicked on the third wheel and it picks number three.) There are seven dares and four truths on the review/comment box, so I guess it's a total of 11 truth or dare questions. So, the wheel picked Storm, truth, and number three. And the third truth question is from jhay.0324 and this person asked "What's your grumpiness level?".

Storm: Well...I get grumpy sometimes if me and the Babylon Rogues lost to someone who beaten us from the Air Races back from the game Sonic Riders series. By level...hmm...I don't really know.

Jet: Wellll, you did bump into Knuckles alot back at the races. Does that make you mad that he passed you sometimes.

Knuckles: Sometimes? You mean alot actually.

Storm: Don't you talk to Jet that way! And there's no way you pass me a lot.

Knuckles: Excuse me!

Sonic: Come on, Knuckles. Let's not have this fight get out of hand before Shinko will plan something evil against you two.

Knuckles: A-Alright.

Storm: Anyways, you're probably right, Jet. My grumpiness can be...um...how to say what the level is going to be?

Wave: How about a number out of 10?

Storm: Okay. My grumpiness level could be 7 out of 10.

Shinko: Ohhh, I see. Well, thanks for answering that question, Storm. The show isn't over yet. Not until all 11 of the questions are answered.

(Everyone grumbles)

Shinko: Alright, the wheel starts now! (Clicked on the first wheel and it lands on Truth.) Truth again. Now I wonder whose going to be picked. (I clicked on the second wheel and it picked Cream.) Cream!

Amy: I hope the questions for Cream isn't all bad.

Shinko: (I then clicked on the third wheel and it lands on number four.) 4! So it's truth, Cream, and number 4. The fourth truth question and the last question of the truth questions, but not the last question of the whole show-)

Shadow: Oh come on!

Shinko: The fourth truth question is from… (snickers and then laughs) Eggman hater. (Continued laughing.)

(Everybody laughs, but Eggman.)

Eggman: Well, I hate you too, whoever you are.

Shinko: Alright guys. Truth question to Cream from Eggman hater and this person asked "What is your favorite food? Does anyone here have a crush on anyone else? And what's your preferred movie genre?"

Cream: Well, that's a very easy question. My favorite food is ice cream. And once this show is over, we will have a ice cream party, except Eggman. He don't get none.

Shinko: (Laughs.)

Eggman: What?! But Cream, you're a kind-hearted little girl. How come you're mean to only me?

Cream: Because you kidnapped my Momma last time.

Eggman: You're still on about that. Please, I want some ice cream too.

Sonic: No can do, Egghead. What Cream said is final.

Big: Yeah!

Amy: Mhm! That's right!

Eggman: Curse you, fools.

Shinko: What about the second question, Cream?

Cream: I don't really know that much about crushing. What is this person talking about?

Amy: Well, it's when someone likes another by their appearance and personality, Cream. Like me, who have a crush on Sonic.

Cream: Oh! Well, that's my answer now. Amy's crushing on Sonic!

Knuckles: We know, Cream.

Shadow: Everyone does.

Shinko: The last question, Cream?

Cream: My preferred movie genre is Friendship, like some kids movies that I watched. For example...um...Curious George the movie. I like that monkey.

Amy: (Giggles) I like him too. He's adorable.

Shinko: Alright, next one! (Clicked the first wheel and it lands on Truth.) Truth again, for the third time! (I clicked on the second wheel and it lands on Sonic.) Sonic!

Sonic: Oh snap! I hope it's a good question.

Shinko: (I then clicked on the third wheel and it landed on number one.) 1! So it's truth, Sonic, and number 1! The first truth question for Sonic is from ShadysStarWish and this person asked "What do you think of Shadamy? Who listens to Fall Out Boy? Do you (whoever gets this truth) have a crush on Mephiles?". Oh my God! (Snickers)

Shadow: What. The. Hell.

Amy: What?!

Sonic: First of all, weird. I mean how will that work out, because clearly Amy only likes me and chases after me alot. That's my answer.

Shadow: I feel alittle awkward by that question.

Sonic: Yeah, me too.

Rouge: Sounds to me that you're jealous if Amy went out with Shadow, huh Sonic?

Sonic: Huh?! (blushes) N-no way. Besides, Amy is too clingy.

Amy: Is that how you feel about me Sonic?! (Summons her Piko Piko Hammer)

Sonic: N-no, Ames! I was stating the obvious.

Amy: Well, obvious my ass and kiss this hammer!

Sonic: Ah! (Tries to run away from Amy, but is locked on the chair. Especially Amy, who is two seats away from Sonic.) What the-?!

Shinko: I told you. You won't escape from this show. Besides, I got a good laugh too. Now, Sonic, finish the questions.

Sonic: Okay. For the second question for me is pretty obvious. I listen to Fall Out Boy alot. My favorite Fall Out Boy song is Centuries.

Shinko: I think this person means for someone you know who listens to them.

Sonic: Well, I don't know. Do anyone listen to Fall Out Boy?

Shadow: I do. My favorite song is My Song Knows What You Did In The Dark. Some of the lyrics really resembles me.

Sonic: Just because it have words like "dark" in it.

Shadow: Well, yeah. Sometimes that. Besides, I support my own team.

Rouge: Aww~, that's so sweet, Shadow.

Shadow: Whatever.

Omega: That's very thoughtful of you Shadow. I sometimes listen to Fall Out Boy. My favorite is Thnks Fr Th Mmrs.

Rouge: I never listen to their songs before, but I've heard of them.

Amy: I think I know one song that Sonic showed me and it's called Dance, Dance. I really like that song because it's like a dance music for you to do a dance workout. It helps me keep my figure too.

Shinko: Is there anyone else who listens to Fall Out Boy?

Silver: I listen to them too. I was recommended to listen to them by Sonic as well. I think my favorite so far is Immortals.

Amy: What's your favorite song, Shinko?

Shinko: My favorite is the same as yours, Amy. Dance, Dance!~ We're falling apart to have time!~

Amy: Dance, Dance!~ And these are the lives you love to lead!~

Sonic: Dance!~ This is the way they 'd love!~

Shadow: If they knew how misery loved me!~

Shinko: (Laughs) Yes, that song is popular back then. Anyways, Sonic there's the last question that you need to answer.

Sonic: Oh, sorry. I thought we're done and having fun.

Shinko: Whatever, rhymy-pansy~

Sonic: Heheh. Okay, the third question for me is...can I go home now?

Shinko: Nope. Answer this question of do you have a crush on Mephiles?

Sonic: Heck. To. The. No! Besides, he killed me back from Sonic '06, the most horrifying game ever and the first that showed my death.

Shadow: Sonic, have you even check the yaoi pics from fans about you and Mephiles?

Sonic: Ewww, no! Have you?!

Shadow: Sometimes, so I can get a good laugh about embarassing yaoi pics about you.

Sonic: Even yours, Shadow.

Amy: Besides, the best yaoi pics so far is you two! (Giggles.)

Sonic and Shadow: Amy! Gross!

Shinko: (Laughs.) Okay, guys. We're not finished yet. We got like 2 truth questions left and 7 dare questions untouched. Let's start! (Clicked the first wheel and it lands on Dare.) Finally, a dare!

Everybody: Noooo!

Shadow: Any truth question but that!

Shinko: (Clicked the second wheel and it lands on Sonic.) Sonic, the first contestant for dare questions!

Sonic: Noooooo!

Shinko: (Clicked the third wheel and it lands on number five.) 5! So it's dare, Sonic, and number 5! The fifth dare question for Sonic is from jhay.0234 and this person asked "I dare anyone canonically 13 or older to have some "fun" with those that are love related (e.g. SonAmy)." .

Sonic: I don't know which couple to have "fun" with, but I don't know what this person means.

Shinko: I think they mean pull a prank on some couple.

Sonic: Oh, I think I know who. (Looks at Knuckles and Rouge.)

Knuckles: Um...why are you looking at me like that?

Sonic: Oh nothing, it's just that I put the Master Emerald at Rouge's house accidentally.

Rouge: Really?!

Knuckles: What?! Once, this show is over, I'm coming over there to take it back!

Shinko: (Giggles.) Calm down, Knuckles. Anyways, it's time to stop this as a part 1 for now.

Sonic: Whew!

Shadow: I was getting scared there.

Shinko: Don't worry. You will have more tortured questions from your fans soon. (Evil laugh.)

Everybody: Crap!

A/N: These will be in parts now. You can still put more truth or dare questions in the review/comment box below. I will also share this fanfiction to other social medias for more questions. Part 2 will come out soon don't you worry. Don't forget to Follow me. Thank you for liking this story. See ya later!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic and the other characters. They all belong to the Sonic Team and Sega. This is an inspiration from SonicSong182's Ask the Sonic Heroes videos. Your questions were picked randomly by WheelDecide, including the characters and Truth or Dare. Without further ado, please enjoy this fanfic.

Truth or dare 1 (Part Two)

Shinko: Welcome back for part two and we're going to continue spinning the wheels. Now, let's start! (Clicking the first wheel and it lands on Dare.) Dare!

Sonic: Please not me again. Please not me again.

Shinko: (Clicking the second wheel and it lands on Shadow.) Shadow!

Shadow: Nope! Nope, nope, hell no!

Shinko: (Clicking the third wheel and it lands on number two.) 2! So we got dare, Shadow, and number 2.

Shadow: (grumbles)

Sonic: Whew! Finally.

Shadow: Shut up, faker! That dare for you isn't bad enough!

Shinko: Okay, okay! For Shadow, the second dare question is from ShadysStarWish again and this person asked "I dare you to watch a episode of Happy Tree Friends. Kiss the person next to you. Sing Break My Mind. Watch a episode of Sonic X.". (Snickers.)

Shadow: What the heck is "Happy Tree Friends"?

Cream: Oh! I know that one. It talks about Woodland creatures going on an adventure, even when they have violent ones too.

Shadow: Okay. I think it sounds alright. What does it look like?

Shinko: I guess you have to find out, Shadow.

Shadow: (Sighed) Fine.

 _After watching the first episode of Happy Tree Friends…_

Shadow: (Covers his eyes and grumbles loud)

Shinko: (Laughs.)

Shadow: This is worst!

Shinko: Now Shadow, answer the second dare.

Shadow: Oh my God!

(The one whose sitting him beside him is Amy.)

Amy: (blushes frantically)

Shinko: Come on, Shadow! Do it!

Sonic: No Shadow! Don't do it it's a trick!

Shadow: Ah! (Finally, kisses Amy's lips for the first time by force. Quickly move away from the kiss and turns around, embarassed. And so as Amy. Sonic's face is blank.)

Shinko: (Laughs.) I feel bad for you, Shadow.

Shadow: When this show is over, I'm going to kill you. I don't care if I lose one of my fans.

Shinko: (Sweat drops on her head.) O-okay, but remember I'll do more than torture you guys.

Shadow: Okay, next question. Um...sing Break My Mind? From who?

Shinko: How about the one from DAGames of FNAF 4?

Shadow: Okay, I'll do that. Only the chorus. Break, break, break my mind,~ Break it till the tale unwinds,~ Force my thoughts through hell and back,~ Or leave me here alone tonight!~ Break, break, break my heart,~ Break me till I fall apart,~ This can't be real, this can't be right,~ Now die inside the flames of your fright!

(Everyone claps for Shadow.)

Sonic: That's some nice rhythm you got there, Shadow.

Vector: I didn't know you could sing, Shadow.

Espio: It really suits his vocal cords.

Charmy: I wish I could sing like that when I'm older!

Amy: N-nice singing there, Sh-Shadow! (Stutters from that embarassing moment between her and Shadow)

Shadow: Uh...thank you, Amy. Is there more for me?

Shinko: Yes, one more question for you. Watch an episode of Sonic X.

Sonic: My favorite show out of all my TV shows.

Shadow: I will watch an episode about me coming back to life.

Sonic: You mean the part about me and my friends, including Chris, going inside a haunted mansion. Amy disappeared because of the ghosts. And then when we defeated the ghosts, we saw you on top of the mansion.

Shadow: Yeah, that one.

Amy: I was really scared when I was kidnapped by the ghosts.

Tails: Me too.

Cream: Me too. I miss Chris.

Sonic: Yeah, me too.

 _After watching the episode of when Shadow came back from the dead, everyone feel relieved._

Shadow: That soothes me from some of my horrible dares.

Sonic: Yeah, no kidding.

Shinko: Alright, then. It's time to start the wheels! (I clicked on the first wheel and it landed on Truth.) Truth!

Shadow: Finally.

Shinko: (I clicked on the second wheel and it landed on Blaze.) Blaze! It's been awhile for you to get picked. And you haven't said anything when you first got here.

Blaze: I was patient for me to get picked. I don't care what torturing questions they have for me, as long as they are not dangerous.

Shinko: Okay, then. (I clicked on the third wheel and it landed on number two.) 2! So we have truth, Blaze, and number 2! For Blaze, this question is from Johnathen and this person asked "I want to know what you guys think of my top 12 sonic and Mario couples:

12\. Toad x toadette

11\. Bowser x rosalina

10\. Tails x Cosmo

9\. Sonia/knuckles/rouge/manic

8\. Vector x vanilla

7\. Shadow x maria

6\. Silver x blaze

5\. Yoshi x birdo

4\. Luigi x daisy

3\. Mario x peach

2\. Sonic x Amy

1\. Bowser Jr x cream the rabbit".

Blaze: Wow! There's alot to cover up. Um...Toad and Toadette? I've seen them before from the Olymics and I always thought they're brother and sister.

Silver: Yeah, you're kind of right about that.

Blaze: Bowser and Rosalina won't work; I can tell you that. Because Bowser mostly like Princess Peach and he will never let her go by kidnapping her.

Sonic: He's a jerk.

Blaze: Tails and Cosmo...hmm...I never met Cosmo, so I don't know. Maybe Tails can tell me about her next time.

Tails: I-I will.

Silver: I want to know about her too.

Marine: Me too!

Sonic: Those who don't know much or never met Cosmo can go to Tails house!

Tails: Sonic!

Blaze: Okay. Sonia, Knuckles, Rouge, and Manic? I never met Sonia and Manic, or if I know if they existed.

Sonic: That's a harsh way to talk about my siblings.

Blaze: Oh, Sonic! I didn't know they're related to you.

Amy: Sonic never told us about them or how are they doing?

Sonic: They're doing fine. Separation from each other can be tough, but having our own adventures is fun. It seems like I will also bring you guys to my house to tell you about my brother and sister, except you, Egghead.

Eggman: I already know those brats! And stop calling me that!

Sonic: Egghead.

Eggman: Whatever.

Knuckles: I also can't go because I already met those guys, and I also got to protect the Master Emerald. I'll be able to do that after this show.

Blaze: Okay. I never know about the relationship between you, Knuckles, and Rouge. Is there anything you like to tell us.

Knuckles: (blushes) Um...there's nothing romantic between us. Just...um…

Rouge: Flirty.

Knuckles: (blushes) Wha-?! No no no! Not like that, I mean.

Rouge: (giggles)

Knuckles: She sometimes push my buttons sometimes.

Rouge: That's because I try to tease you~

Knuckles: (blushes)

Sonic: You're~ red~

Knuckles: Shut up, Sonic.

Blaze: Okay. Vector and Vanilla?

Cream: What?! Mr. Vector!

Vector: Uh oh! Cr-Cream, honey! I will have to explain this to you later; at your house.

Cream: O-Okay, Mr. Vector.

Blaze: My answer to that is strange, because I'm friends with Cream's mom and Cream. I didn't know that there's a love inter-

Vector: Okay, okay, Blaze! Read the other couples.

Blaze: O-kay. Um...Shadow and Maria?

Shadow: What? (Becomes irritated.)

Blaze: I never met Maria, and Shadow looks rather angry to hear that couple name. Why is that, Shadow?

Shadow: She's like a sister to me, not a girlfriend!

Sonic: Okay, okay, Shadow. We get it.

Blaze: Okay. What?! (blushes) Me and Silver?

Silver: Wha-wha-what?! (blushes)

Amy: So, Blaze, what do you think about this couple? (giggles)

Blaze: (blushes) It's hard to explain.

Amy: You're so red, Blaze! (giggles)

Blaze: D-don't say that out loud, Amy.

Shadow: How do _you_ feel about that, Silver? (laughs)

Sonic: Yeah, tell us, dude! (snickers)

Silver: Sh-shutup, you guys! (blushes)

Blaze: (Fanning herself) Okay, okay. Next couple.

Amy: (giggles)

Rouge: (giggles)

Marine: Don't worry about that, Blaze.

Blaze: Thanks, Marine. Anyways...Yoshi and Birdo? Last time I checked, I watch a video about Birdo's gender. Turns out, Birdo is a male, but still depends if there's other Birdo's like her, I mean him...uh.

Sonic: Yeah, the Birdo we know from Mario and Sonic games is a guy. Confusing enough.

Blaze: Yeah. Who else? Um...Luigi and Daisy? They seem like best friends, because Daisy is active and so as Luigi. I think they might become a good couple.

Shadow: I thought that Luigi likes Peach, because the way he look at her; even though she's Mario's girl. (giggles)

Sonic: I don't know about that. Mario's personal relationships is weird to understand.

Blaze: Okay, who's the next couple?

Shinko: Mario and Peach.

Sonic: Back to Mario again. (snickers)

Shadow: (snickers)

Blaze: Just like for Luigi, I don't really know. But Mario seems like he get along with Peach so well, since he rescued her alot.

Shinko: Yeah.

Sonic: And I mean, _a lot._

Amy: Just like you did to me.

Sonic: Uh...sometimes. Right now, you seem independent.

Amy: Oh, right! (giggles)

Blaze: Okay…(giggles).

Sonic: What?

Blaze: You and Amy talked and get this…(giggles)

Sonic: Oh no! It's not about me and her as a couple is it?

Amy: And what's wrong with it? (getting angry)

Sonic: N-nothing, Amy! (sweat dropped)

Blaze: What I think of them being a couple is that is pretty obvious. It seems like a shipping of a actor and a fan girl.

Silver: (giggles)

Shadow: (snickers)

Sonic: Sh-shut up! Stop laughing.

Amy: Aww~ (giggles)

Sonic: Skip that, please, Blaze.

Silver: Don't worry about Sonic, Blaze. He's just blushing.

Sonic: No, I'm not!

Blaze: The last couple is Bowser Jr. and….Cream?

Cream: Huh?!

Amy: What?!

Blaze: She's still a child. They both are. And I think it won't happen. Never. Sorry, Johnathen.

Shinko: Wow. This is the longest question to be answered ever. Now, back to the wheels. (Started clicking on the first wheel and it landed on Truth.) Truth! Next one. (Clicked on the second wheel and it landed on Amy.) Amy!

Amy: Oh, it's about time!

Sonic: I hope this question isn't weird.

Shinko: Okay. (Clicked on the third wheel and it landed on seven.) 7! So we got truth, Amy, and number 7. But sadly, some of the questions are already been answered so we have to go for the new questions that's been updated. There's like six new truth questions now. Let's spin the third wheel again. (I clicked on the third wheel again and it landed on six.) 6! This truth question is from Guest and this person ask only to you, Amy, "If you and Sonic had a baby, what would you name it?". (snickers)

Amy: (blushes) Oh wow! A baby?! I'm so happy.

Sonic: (Covers his ears.) Na-ah! Not hearing it. Lalalalala!

Amy: Oh, Sonic, you're so immature. Um...if it's a girl, I will name her Sammy or Aurora. And if it's a boy, it will be great to name him Sonic Jr. (giggles)

Sonic: Lalalalalalala!

Knuckles: Oh, have you seen this fan-made comic. It talks about you and Sonic having a daughter named Aurora. And what's weird, when Aurora grows up she loves Shadow and they are a couple.

Amy: I like that this person made a comic about me and Sonic having a child, but my daughter will never go out with Shadow. He's older than her.

Shadow: First of all, Amy, that comic is fan-made. Meaning not canon. Second, Amy, I'm the ultimate lifeform, meaning I'm immortal. And finally, Amy, I will never fall inlove with a child of Amy's, especially when it's from that Faker.

Sonic: Lalalalalala!

Amy: Sonic! Shut-up! (Throws her Piko Piko Hammer, with her feet, at Sonic; knocking him out in the process.)

Shinko: Really, Amy! (Grabs a remote and pressed a button to shock Amy by the chair she's imprisoned on.)

Amy: Ah! What was that?!

Shinko: I installed the chairs just for you guys, if you hit anyone or made threats to me. (Shocked Shadow as well.)

Shadow: Hey! What's was that for?!

Shinko: That's for making threats about me since the first part of this chapter. (Shocked Sonic as well; he's awake from his unconscience.)

Sonic: What? What happened?

Shinko: Nothing, Sonic. It's just that Amy's truth question is the last question for the second part of the first chapter of Sonic and friends: Truth or Dare. Thank you fans for sending in the questions. We will have part three coming soon. Don't worry. See ya later.

Sonic: Bye everyone, and tell me what happen on the review/comment section down below.

Shinko: Please, fans, don't do it. He don't need to know.

Shadow: Bye my fans. I will have to figure out how to get out of here.

Amy: Bye everyone. This part of this chapter is fun!

Cream: Bye!

Tails: Bye fans!

Silver: Bye fangirls!

Blaze: See you later!

Shinko: Okay everyone at once.

Everyone: Bye!

A/N: For those out there who thinks that this is the wrong way to write things, then you're wrong. Only Fanfiction themselves will do something about this story. And it seems like it's good enough to be updated more, thanks to the people who send in questions for this story. Now, this is my work-in-progress story, also as a script of an upcoming video project that I want to gather voice actors and animators to do this by making it come true. Oh! And please don't stop putting truth or dare questions in the review/comment section below. I want them to keep on coming so you can imagine the character's reaction of these. Part 3 will come out soon, don't you worry. Don't forget to follow this story, me, and etc. Thank you for reading this story and support me to make more. See you later my 100% cuties!


End file.
